Snowflake
}| }| }} |image = |age = 3 |number = 112 |notebook = The ultimate predator. Found in the Yucatan. |weapon = None |location = Yucatan Casino |scoop = Snowflake Boss Battle |}} Snowflake the tiger is a psychopath turned survivor in Dead Rising 2, appearing in the unmarked mission Snowflake Boss Battle. She is found in the Yucatan Casino with Ted Smith. There is an achievement, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake. Story Dead Rising 2 Snowflake is a Bengal tiger who is trained to perform shows and tricks in the Yucatan Casino by her master, Ted Smith. Ted has been taking care of Snowflake for a very long time, considering her his only friend. After the outbreak, Ted feeds Snowflake fresh meat whenever possible, claiming that all her food has become rotten, and thus attempts to serve Chuck to the tiger. Chuck has the option to kill Snowflake, or tame the tiger to bring back to the Safe House as a gift for Katey. Tactics Chuck's first priority should be to take care of Ted, which is easily accomplished in most cases; If Snowflake makes this difficult, the player can exploit her inability to move through certain areas, such as the nearby restaurant, to separate the two. Once Ted is neutralized, a cut-scene will play, and Snowflake will remain for Chuck to either tame, or kill. Defeating Snowflake Defeating Snowflake can be difficult, but is far from impossible. Generally, quick weapons with repetitive strikes, or heavy weapons with single strikes are the best method. Her tactics are easily discernible, and because she only targets Chuck and Zombies, most of the time, survivors are not as vulnerable as in other boss battles. Her most visible attack is a lunge, which is preceded by her running away from Chuck. Dodge-rolling, or running in a sharp angle can avoid this, opening her up for attacks. Her other attack is a quick trot towards Chuck, before leaping and clawing. Be aware that if she successfully lunges upon Chuck, she will proceed to maul him for additional damage. [[Video:Dead Rising 2 - Skill to Survive|thumb|right|300px]] Taming Snowflake To tame her, Chuck needs to feed her enough steak to refill her health. You can tame her by using the 3 pieces of steak found in her cage, but the more steak you put out, the more quickly Snowflake is likely to be tamed. Pieces of steak can be found in the Wild West Grill House, in the Food Court, above the slot machines in Yucatan Casino, and in Baron von Brauthaus. The best place to go for steak isChris' Fine Foods, in Palisades Mall; they have an endless supply. In order to tame her, Chuck must get her to eat three pieces of steak, while not harming her in any way. There are rumors that she will only eat steaks thrown at her before she attacks, but these are false. The easiest way to get her to eat all three pieces is to clear the area just outside her pen of zombies, then throw as many pieces of steak as you can find down onto the floor so they are clearly visible against the white tile. As Snowflake prowls, she will eventually stumble upon the steaks and eat them, replenishing her health. It is important that Chuck occasionally attract her attention, or she will just wander off killing zombies. After Snowflake eats all three steaks, a cut-scene will play, and she will join Chuck. While attempting to tame Snowflake, zombies can interrupt her eating. Try to use ranged weapons to keep them off of her while she eats her meal. Another perfect distraction against the zombies is to create a Heliblade that turns the zombies attention to the Heliblade instead of you and Snowflake, leaving her alone while she quickly eats her steak. Once Snowflake is tamed, no additional steak is required: if Chuck's health is low, he can eat it himself. Notes *In order to rescue Lenny Mooney, a survivor found in the casino with Ted and Snowflake, Snowflake must be dealt with, as in she must be killed or tamed. *When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as a gift. *Snowflake cannot traverse certain areas of the city, particularly tight passages or maintenance halls. *Snowflake may occasionally stop while being escorted, only performing a roar in repetition, as if she were blocked from moving, or unable to navigate through the area. If there is no evidence to this being understandable, or if the reason has passed (A crowd of zombies blocking the way have now been slaughtered), the only way of correcting this appears to be attacking Snowflake, resetting her AI routine. *No matter how far away Snowflake is, she will go through zone transitions with Chuck. *When arriving to the zone with air vent that leads to the safe house on the Royal Flush Palaza, sometimes Snowflake will stop moving along with you and starts roaring, but since she will go through any zone transitions with Chuck no matter how far she is you can just leave her there and go to the safe house and she WILL be escorted. Trivia *Snowflake's and Ted's boss music is "Narrow Escape" by Celldweller *Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only two psychopaths that can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *At just 3 years old, she is the youngest survivor, and psychopath, in the Dead Rising series thus far. She is also the only Non-Human in both categories. *There are several posters advertising Snowflake around Fortune City. As well as this, the Yucatan Casino description mentions Snowflake. *There is a giltch that allows you to give Snowflake an item, the item would just stay inside her leg partially visible. *If you kill Snowflake before you kill Ted the music will stop, and when you kill Ted it will show the same cutscene as if you killed Ted first. Gallery File:RescuedSnowflake.png|Snowflake is brought back to the shelter. Dead Rising 2 Snowflake attacks.jpg|Snowflake attacks Chuck Meat_Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake eating one of the steaks so she will join. Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake has Joined! deadrising2 2010-09-26 12-49-27-96.png|Katey with Snowflake Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Non-Mission Survivors Category:Gifts for Katey Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters